Snowlight in the Stars
by orangecokezero
Summary: A Sci-fi AU set starring an unrelated Anna and Elsa. Anna is a newly graduated Arendelle Ranger on her first mission to explore the stars. Elsa is a mysterious individual whose past will be explored as the story progresses. Many thanks to Hunhund for editing and being a beta. Go check out their work too!
1. Chapter 1

The redhead gazed at the endless field of stars out of her shuttle's window. It reminded her of her childhood when she'd look out the window during the night at the snowfall and feel cozy and warm drinking her mother's delicious hot chocolate. She was lightyears away from her mother now, and didn't even have bad hot chocolate. Anna shifted uncomfortably in her new jumpsuit. The dark green color indicated she was part of Arendelle's navy, but the patches set her apart as a member of the Ranger corps. The rangers were respected as explorers, investigators and diplomats - representing Arendelle in the far reaches of space. Her first orders were to report to Epcot station, which was one of the many bustling depots serving as hubs on major trade routes between different systems. The final test before becoming a full ranger was serving six months with a veteran ranger, and earning their recommendation before being officially commissioned.

Anna grew up in a small agricultural community where people rarely left; they were content to work on the farms that fed the empire. Anna had always wanted to leave, eager to explore new planets and meet new people and the other exotic life forms that populated the galaxy.

She took a deep breath, after all her training she was ready for this. The airlock opened up and almost immediately Anna was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of the cavernous station. It was the biggest space Anna had seen outside of being on a planet, and perhaps housed the most sentients she had seen in one place. The airlocks opened out into a busy market full of stalls that seemed more at home in a planet side town. Taking a deep breath, Anna noticed even the smell of the station was filled with all kinds of aromas, from the familiar scrubbed air to spices and… chocolate.

Eyes widening, Anna scanned the stalls and noticed one selling a selection of candies and other confections, briefly forgetting she was a representative of Arendelle, she rushed over. The chocolates were the traditional desserts of her homeworld.

"What would you like, dear? The friendly shopkeeper asked. Anna was immediately reminded of the kindly old woman who ran the bakery she used to sneak to after school to buy chocolates.

"Oh my gosh, just about everything! But let's keep it reasonable and go with four bars of the dark chocolate you're keeping at the back." Anna babbled excitedly.

Before the shopkeeper could comply with the request Anna noticed the chattering crowd hush to a silence. Her instincts kicked in and she quickly glanced around to see what could have made the hubbub quiet. Anna didn't really need training to find the source. A being in black power armour that exuded menace strode towards Anna. Recognising pieces of the armour as the same kind the elite Arendelle marines wore but modified and painted over quickened her pulse. The crowd parted before what could only be some kind of mercenary.

"Listen, I don't want any troub-" Anna stammered, but the mercenary ignored Anna and just held their date slate towards the shopkeeper.

"Oh, you'll have the usual delivered to your ship? Right away!" beamed the elderly woman. After completing the transaction the mercenary strode off and the crowd resumed its chatter.

"Wow, what was that? That guy looked a bit too mean for chocolate!" Anna said as she gathered herself, inwardly blushing at the embarrassment of the incident.

"Nobody is too mean for Gerda's chocolate! Best in the sector." the shopkeeper laughed.

A sibilant hiss startled Anna. Fortunately she wasn't as naive as she was when she first started at the academy. She turned to face a reptilian figure.

"Don't let Gerda fool you. That was Frossst," the unblinking alien hissed. "The mossst feared mercenary in five ssssectors."

"Oh, hush Pascale. Frost has never brought any trouble to the station. His money is as good as yours," Gerda scolded the lizard.

"So who or what, is Frost?" Anna asked the pair hesitantly. "I haven't come across his name in any of our briefings."

"Pssssh," Pascale hissed, "The rangers aren't what they were when Arendelle had a ruler." The lizard referred to the void of leadership left when the old King's ship had gone missing, and his heir shortly followed his footsteps. Leaving Arendelle ruled by a bickering council of advisors.

"Some say Frost is a gun for hire to anyone with the credits, others say he's a bounty hunter with no regard for harming women and children," Gerda added. "Here's your chocolate, honey. On the house for a rookie ranger."

"Oh gosh, thank you so much." Anna blushed as she accepted the wrapped parcel. "I can't wait to finally try something sweet after the academy sent me straight to my posting." Anna slid the box into her pack and said her farewells and took her leave, nodding as she left.

Anna checked her data slate for her schedule. She hadn't received details of where she'd meet her mentor yet, all she'd heard was that Kristoff was new to the station as well, but he'd just returned from an exploratory mission from one of the outer sectors. Rumour had it that he was a bit of an outsider and the upper brass wanted him to partner with a rookie as a way to get one of their best rangers more social before they promoted him up the ranks. Despite that, Anna was excited to get to learn from someone as legendary as Ranger Kristoff.

Ships from all kinds of star systems would travel to Epcot to bring people and goods and fill their holds as they travelled onwards to other planets and stations. The ships docked to the station ranged from small pinnaces to colossal freighters. Epcot was so important that it was considered a neutral zone, policed by its own independent security force and wasn't governed by any of the great powers in the galaxy. The neutrality and size encouraged many smugglers and independent traders to consider Epcot a homeport and the lower decks were considered to be a fairly dangerous area as Epcot's police were happy to be hands off as long as no trouble interfered with commerce. Arendelle rangers were welcome on the station as they weren't considered a martial force, and helped ease the workload by assisting with investigations concerning Arendelle citizens. Keeping some rangers on the station helped speed the response time if they were needed in areas that Arendelle ships did not frequently travel to.

Anna was overwhelmed. Previously the biggest city she had visited was Malmax, where her academy was located, which wasn't even the largest city on her home planet. It wasn't just the size of the station, but the cacophony of sounds, smells, and colours. Nobody really knew when Epcot was built but new sections had been added to it over time, parts were modernised and built over. So rather than utilitarian spaces which most space stations were made up of, there was enough room on Epcot for structures to spring up of all kinds of different architecture. They were built in the huge open spaces of the station, as well as a deep warren of large corridors that were packed with all kinds of sentients of different species. Anna patched into the information network on her console, and made her way to the cheapest hotel recommended. After all, she didn't want to abuse her travel expenses on her first mission. She figured she'd find a place to stash her pack and explore a small part of the station until she received communication from Ranger Kristoff. Delays were common in space travel so she thought it might be a few days before she heard from the senior Ranger. There were all kinds of stories surrounding his legend but punctuality wasn't one of them.

Anna did what she joined the rangers to do; explore. Wandering around the shops, trading floors, and taking in the spectacular views of the nebulas through the huge viewing panels was an exhilarating experience. She was warmed by citizens of all kinds that recognised the uniform, and waved or offered a hello and an anecdote about how a ranger had assisted them. Anna was buzzing on the pride of her organisation. Her stomach grumbled while exploring some of the lower levels near her hotel, when she spotted what looked like a simple cantina. Eager to prove to the accountants back home that she could manage expenses, Anna thought she'd grab a simple meal and enjoy some chocolate before enjoying a good night's sleep.

The cantina was dimly lit with old fluorescent lighting and filled with more people drinking than eating. The surfaces were dark with wear and tear. There were some simple tables bolted to the floor in the center of the room, while booths occupied the sides of the restaurant. The crowd looked… rough. Individuals of all sizes and shapes hunkered over foaming mugs of spirits. The hushed conversations and occasional yells filled the air with a steady background noise. It was the kind of place you didn't want to make eye contact. Anna didn't want to show weakness again on her first day and retreat to safety.

Anna gulped. She would have to get over her fear if she wanted to be taken seriously as a Ranger. Several of them eyed her uniform, and there were a few leers that made Anna worry they were eying more than that. Appearing more confident than she felt, she kept her head high and tapped an order on a vending machine, waiting a few seconds for her meal to heat up. Remembering one of her lessons, she found a table where she could sit with her back to the wall and survey the whole cantina.

Picking at her food, which although greasy was way better than field rations, Anna's eyes were just becoming accustomed to the dim lighting when _she_ walked in.

She was the most beautiful woman that Anna had ever seen. A tall, crystal eyed blonde with legs than went on for parsecs. She was poured into a black skin tight flight, suit topped with a blue cropped synthetic leather jacket. Knee high flight boots added to the ensemble, her blonde hair was collected in a loose braid that hung down to her lower back. Her cold eyes swept the room for a second, then locked on Anna. She felt a shiver run down her spine. Flustered she looked down at her instant meal, sneaking a glance, Anna saw that the blonde was making her way to the bar.

"Hey blondie." A hulking human slurred as he grabbed the blonde's arm. His eyes full of menace. Anna saw a flash of fear pass through those blue eyes that tugged at her heart. Before she knew it Anna was out of her booth, and racing towards the altercation.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Anna shouted as she stormed up to the brute. The man was muscle on muscle and must have been double Anna's weight, nearly a meter taller than the feisty Ranger. His eyes fixed onto Anna hungrily as he pushed the captured blonde to one side, sprawling her onto the dirty floor.

That was it. Anna saw red and swung at the man. Her first punch caught him by surprise and her trained body sprang into action before the drunkard could respond. A few choice kicks laid out the lumbering man. Anna turned to check on the blonde who was just picking herself up, the two made eye contact. It was electric. The blonde's eyes slipped from Anna's and looked over her shoulder in fear.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eurrgh". Anna groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing. What happened? Where was she?

"There are painkillers on the nightstand," a musical voice sounded nearby.

Blinking a few times to clear her vision, Anna tried to locate the source, and her heart stopped when she saw it was an angel. The blonde from the cantina was leaning against a desk in what appeared to be a much nicer suite than the room Anna had booked out. A smirk played across the blonde's mouth as she held eye contact with her frazzled guest. The blonde was wearing the black jumpsuit from the bar but was zipped down to a white tank top exposing an expanse of smooth pale skin.

Feeling a blush creep across her cheeks, Anna quickly found the blue capsules on the nightstand and gulped them down with a glass of water that was placed alongside them.

"Uhh, so what happened?" Anna spoke tentatively as if trying out words for the first time.

The blonde let out a delicious giggle. "You forgot the first rule of bar fighting: bring a friend. You got blindsided with a bottle by a friend of that asshole you took down." The blonde's eyes flicked to the side hesitantly. "My name is Elsa."

"Well hey there, Elsa. I guess I'm your new friend, Anna." she quipped back. A quick flash of the fear that Anna first noticed on the blonde's face last night returned, but was soon replaced by a hesitant smile.

"I do owe you some thanks though, Anna. There was no reason to get involved in that unpleasantness on my behalf." The blonde looked down at her boots almost shyly. Anna was disarmed by someone that appeared so confident yet vulnerable at the same time.

"Are you kidding? That's part of the reason I joined the Rangers, to help out damsels in distress!" Anna was eager to see the blonde smile again and she beamed up at Elsa. She was rewarded with a small smile and those glacial blue eyes seemed to thaw slightly.

"Well, I appreciate the gesture, which is probably why I dragged you up here to sleep off that bottle to the head." The accent was clipped and formal, like some of the officers from noble families had. Anna gingerly felt her head, fortunately it seemed like it was in once piece. Something that would probably shock her instructors to hear! It always seemed like she embarrassed herself utterly the first time she did anything. She worked hard to make sure it was only the one time and usually that paid off… usually.

Elsa kept looking at her, Anna felt flustered by the attention. She sat up and swung her legs out of bed. She noticed they were bare. "Uhh, where's my jumpsuit?" Her blush was reaching dangerous proportions of redness now.

Elsa laughed again. It was musical, and almost reminded her of wind chimes. "Drink stains are better than bullet holes. Maybe the only plus when you get into a melee in a bar." Elsa straightened up and headed over to another room in the suite. "I'll just grab it out of the washer," the blonde called from the other room.

Anna was left in the bedroom barefoot with just her simple white regulation bodysuit. Without Elsa's scrutiny Anna was able to take in her surroundings. It was perhaps one of the most luxurious rooms she'd been in. Lacking any kind of personality, it was clear it was a hotel room but on an entirely different scale compared to the bunk Anna had reserved earlier. A huge window overlooked one of the station's huge parks, Anna wasn't an expert on Epcot yet but she knew that a park view on a space station must come at a pretty high price tag. Not to mention it seemed like there were multiple rooms in the apartment. What was someone like Elsa doing in a bar like the previous night? Or how long had Anna actually been out cold?

A touch to her arm shook her out of her reverie. She shivered slightly realising the room was a few degrees cooler than she was used to. "Sorry to startle you, I just rented the room when I didn't know where to take you." Elsa had returned with Anna's uniform. The mysterious blonde had booked this room just for Anna? Just who was she?

Stammering her thanks, Anna took the jumpsuit from Elsa. The blonde mercifully left the room again for Anna to change back into her uniform. The shapeless and bulky jumpsuit made Anna feel out of place next to Elsa's form fitting suit.

"Breakfast?" Elsa's voice called out from the other room. Anna's stomach growled in reply. Elsa was seated at a table in a luxurious living area. Perhaps even more surprising than the trappings of the room, was the breakfast itself. Fresh fruit juice, warm pastries, and sizzling bacon. "I didn't know what you liked so I got everything, I hope that's okay." The blonde looked up at Anna hesitantly as if she'd done something wrong by putting on a breakfast feast.

"Don't be ridiculous! I haven't had real bacon since I was back home." Anna launched into her life story before she could help it. Elsa giggled at Anna's telling of her numerous misfortunes along the way to becoming a Ranger. Anna felt completely at ease with the mysterious blonde, she was hardly one to stay in her shell but it was different being in Elsa's company. "Gosh, listen to me babble on - you haven't told me a thing about yourself!"

Elsa almost flinched when Anna flipped the conversation around on to her. Whatever shields Anna had managed to bypass seemed to go back up. "I'm just a small time trader." Elsa replied brusquely.

Anna snorted internally. As if anything about this goddess could be small time. She didn't want to press the issue; Elsa was obviously skittish about revealing too much about herself. Anna transitioned the conversation to focus on the station. Her heart dropped a little when Elsa mentioned she only visited Epcot every few months, Anna wanted to find the words to somehow let Elsa know what she was feeling but her mouth kept going dry. As if someone so perfect could have felt anything for Anna other than pity. Clearly her embarrassing attempt at helping Elsa out had guilted the blonde into the bed and breakfast. Wait, when did embarrassment stop Anna from doing anything?

"Elsa, I would love to take you out to dinner as a repayment for helping me out so wonderfully." The blonde visibly recoiled. Anna's heart almost skipped a beat. She didn't think her friendly overture would be met with revulsion. Perhaps rejection?

"It's just that I don't think it would be a good idea for you. I'm used to working alone. I can't allow any distractions." Elsa stood up sharply. "The room is paid for throughout the day. Please accept it as thanks for your intervention last night." Elsa's voice became colder and harder. Anna tried to speak up as the blonde exited the room. "I'm sorry but I have to leave." Elsa's cold eyes cut Anna's protests off.

Anna looked at the half eaten breakfast, feeling a nausea that had nothing to do with the food. Her data slate chimed.

Kristoff had arrived.

—

Trying to forget that morning, Anna rushed out of the hotel suite and found her way to the cafe Kristoff had asked to meet at. It was a brightly lit and cheery chain familiar to everyone system-wide. She ordered a simple fruit juice and found a corner to sit in. She was a Ranger, she couldn't let herself be distracted by her earlier humiliation. She shook her head as if that'd clear her mind of the blonde who had captured her so utterly. She was so distracted she didn't even notice that someone was standing by her table until she heard him introduce himself.

"Anna?" She looked up. Kristoff was a mountain of a man with an unruly mop of blonde hair. He was wearing the same jumpsuit she was but his was patched and worn and looked well lived in. He had warm eyes and a quiet confidence about him. "I'm Kristoff, we had a meeting…"

"Oh, of course I know who you are. You're a legend!" Kristoff chuckled uncomfortably.

"I don't know about that, Anna. I think that just means I've been noisier than people would have liked." He pulled back a chair and joined her at the table.

The two talked about the Ranger academy and the gossip back home in Arendelle. Kristoff grilled Anna on her training and asked a few questions testing her knowledge. She got the impression that he was competent and easy to work with. Not that his reputation had led her to believe anything different. Kristoff was a legend for disregarding orders and doing the right thing anyway. His exploits were the kind of stories that rookies passed to each other on late night training missions.

"So who are you mooning over?" Kristoff's question jolted her out of the easy banter.

"What do you mean? I'm not mooning. Mooning? Who even says that? That's ridiculous!" Anna bristled at the accusation despite its accuracy.

"Woah there, feisty-pants. I've just seen that look before!" Kristoff held up his hands apologetically. "We can save it for when we're stuck in a space ship together."

Anna felt she just had to tell someone about the mysterious Elsa or she might burst. So she told him the story. After all, partners worked best when they were friends as well as colleagues. Anna left out most of the blushes from her story, though.

"Oh wow, I thought it must have been some apple eyed farm boy back home. Not some femme fatale you've known for about ten minutes." Kristoff's eyes were light with amusement. "Do you even know this girl's last name? Comm code?"

Anna hid her face behind her hands and groaned in embarrassment. "I know it's silly, there was just something different about her." Kristoff looked thoughtful.

"I do my best to try and know the key players on in this sector; it's part of the job after all. I can't say I've heard of this Elsa. The hotel room thing is strange." Kristoff looked at Anna kindly. "I could put out some feelers if you want."

"No, no. It was silly, a weird first day. She seemed pretty final. I'm here to be a Ranger, not chase tail." Retelling the story had made Anna feel like Elsa was slightly less real, more of a dream than something tangible. It wasn't like Elsa was interested in her anyway and it was unlikely that she'd see her again. There was a tiny feeling that tugged at her, whispering to her heart that she might not feel that way about anyone else.

—

Kristoff's ship - her ship - was ugly but functional. The _Rangifer_ class was not sexy but they were built to not need frequent maintenance and last for decades. They were the backbone of the Rangers until they were replaced, and then those replacement ships were replaced. The ship was older than her, and probably Kristoff put together. It looked like a cockpit and engines attached to a squashed cupcake. Yes, Anna was hungry again.

"Feel free to pick a cabin on the Slädtur. It's just going to be you and me for now." Kristoff said as they walked into the ship. Anna picked up her duffle bag with her worldly possessions and found a cleaned out room. It was about the same size as the small room she'd rented when she first arrived, but something about it had so much more character despite just being a simple bunk, terminal, wash-station and wardrobe. It would be her home for the near future.

It wasn't a huge ship but the intended crew was much larger than two people, so there would be a decent amount of space on Anna's maiden voyage. The hold was loaded with various supplies to cover a range of humanitarian missions that might pop up along their ranging. Part of the duties they had in the sector was to visit some of the smaller colonies that Arendelle citizens had established that were too small to have a permanent government presence.

"Our first stop is going to be a settlement on Asciri. See how they're doing, drop off some cargo. Pretty boring stuff, but that's how things tend to be when there aren't any explosions." Anna followed Kristoff up to the cockpit and took a seat, narrowly avoiding tripping over the bulkhead. The procedure for takeoff from Epcot went smoothly, and soon they were in space. The drives hurtling the ship away from the city like space station.

"Right, I need to make some calls from my cabin. You keep an eye out and make sure we don't hit anything. Rookie's cook on their first day, so I'll see you in the galley in 3 hours." With that Kristoff left Anna in the cockpit as the ship accelerated into hyperspace.

The distant stars reminded Anna of snowflakes.

* * *

**I wanted to upload this straight after Ch. 1 so you had an Elsa scene as well. Hoping to be pretty regular with updates from here on out. Maybe every three days! Thanks again to Hunhund for excellent Betaing. **


	3. Chapter 3

They say that space has no sounds. A space ship does_,_ however. The background hum of air processors and the creaks and vibrations as the powerful drives propelled the ship forward blended into a peaceful white noise that put Anna to ease once she was used to it. Almost like the chirps of birds and the rustles of leaves in a park. But you know… in space. The trip to Asciri was about three days. Kristoff spent most of the time sprawled in the cockpit replying to communications and digesting endless reports on his terminal. Not that he ignored her; he was friendly and open and regaled her with stories of previous missions. Just that it was hard to spend a lot of time in direct contact with anyone in a relatively small space. Anna had explored the ship, it was all fairly typical. A few extra rooms were empty as it was intended to house a much larger crew. She took some time to familiarise herself with most of the systems in between her conversations with Kirstoff about the goings ons of the sector and listening to some of his tips. These conversations frequently took place over mealtimes. Kristoff managed to somehow produce great tasting meals out of the tiny galley. Food that started off looking like bars of soap shouldn't ever taste that good.

No matter how much time Anna spent reading about the navigation specifications or whatever busywork she was doing she kept finding herself thinking of those glacial blue eyes and that small smile, especially during the night cycle when Anna was in her bunk. She frowned. It might be harder than she thought to clear her memories of Elsa. She hadn't been involved with anyone since a few flings at the Academy. Her last girlfriend was just a teenager's first love. She smiled fondly thinking of Belle. She was so sure they'd get married the day they shared their first kiss. Not even that could have prepared her for what she felt about Elsa. It wasn't just that she was gorgeous - possibly the most beautiful woman Anna had seen - but there was a fragility to the blonde that seemed to call out to Anna. Maybe it was worth asking Kristoff to use his network of contacts to look into Elsa. Judging by the amount he was messaging and reading it seemed like Kristoff knew someone just about everywhere. From her impression it seemed like Kristoff mostly travelled around the space-ways and helped solve problems other people couldn't. Something the Rangers first started out doing. What attracted Anna to the corps in the first place. Her experiences in the academy had given her a few hard lessons about how political things were, but working with Kirstoff gave her hope that there was still some Rangers who followed the old ethos.

Anna's communicator buzzed and Kristoff came over the line. "Leaving hyperspace in thirty seconds, Anna." The Ranger made her way to the cockpit still wondering if she should ask Kristoff for that favour. The Slädtur vibrated as it left hyperspace and entered Asciri's system. It was a typical run of the mill planetary system. Hundreds of like it. The planet filled the cockpit's view. According to the geological survey report most of the landmass was savannah and the planet was considered especially valuable for the minerals that could be mined. It was still relatively unpopulated and there were a few colonies maintained by the usual galactic powers. Nobody had a firm claim yet.

"Hmm, that's unusual," the older Ranger said mostly to himself looking at his control console. "I got an automated landing clearance. Usually Tom, the leader of the outpost, answers directly." Kristoff looked up at Anna. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What should we do - call for support?" Anna asked eager to contribute.

Kristoff furrowed his brows in concentration. "No, I want to check out what happened. Besides we're the only support we've got in this sector." Anna had forgotten how isolated she was from Arendelle, and how she'd come to rely on there always being an ally nearby. This far from Arendelle controlled space Kristoff was all she had. Calling in any more cavalry could be seen as an act of aggression.

"Go get prepped, Anna. Get some armour on. You know where the stuff is stored." Anna left the command deck of the ship and headed aft. The equipment room of The Slädtur was stocked with the bare essentials for a Ranger vessel. Anna strapped on well worn standard issue plates over her jumpsuit. Not quite as resilient as a suit of power armour but it was much less threatening. They'd help her survive a firefight but she wouldn't want to be in one very long. Ranger doctrine was to avoid escalating situations but about getting in and diffusing hostilities. That didn't mean they couldn't be prepared for the worse Anna thought as she strapped on a thigh holster with a blaster pistol. After all who knows what was going to wait for them on the surface? Kristoff had seemed fairly spooked and good instincts made for good Rangers. After equipping herself with some standard survival gear she headed to meet Kristoff at the landing ramp. He added a worn leather jacket to his ensemble and shouldered an energy rifle. Anna briefly considered she'd have to upgrade her wardrobe the next time she could. Her standard issue gear made her look pretty inexperienced… which she was of course but she didn't have to advertise it.

The outpost was situated in a sunken valley offering some protection from any inclement weather. The major difference it had from her homeworld was the soil was a loamy russet color. The atmosphere was hot but breathable; they didn't need any kind of special atmosphere equipment. Part of the reason the planet was chosen as a settlement. They looked newly built but permanent structures, they were connected by roads and there seemed to be large enough to support various kinds of special buildings. The start of a small town rather than a temporary outpost.

There were a number of ships already landed on the improvised starport on Asciri. Nothing fancy just bulk freighters. Maybe left over from the initial colonisation. Even a small backwater starport should have some kind of presence. Mechanics or Security even. Anna felt Kristoff grow more and more unsettled as they walked down the ramp onto the concrete landing platform. He checked the energy levels of his rifle and pistol. "Listen, Anna. I'm not sure what's going on down there but be ready for anything." Anna's hand brushed the butt of her pistol reassuring her that it was close at hand.

They walked further into the town but still no indication that there were any residents. Without a word Kristoff and Anna had fallen into an uneasy silence, Kristoff gestured with his hands in a direction that would take them to the center of the settlement. She looked over at Kristoff. He'd already un-shouldered his rifle and held it loosely while scanning the buildings ahead of them. Their eyes caught movement just about the same time.

Arendelle Marines wore dark blue power armour that struck fear in their enemy's hearts or gave hope to Arendelle's citizens in times of crisis. They were considered amongst the most ferocious units in the galaxy. Anna had trained with Marines and always came away from those exercises with a respect for their skills and training, glad that they were on their side. Anna's relief at seeing several Marines now heading towards her and Kristoff was cut short when they began to open fire.

Anna threw herself to the ground just as the Marine's rifles tore at where they were standing. A brief glance told her that Kristoff managed to avoid the first hail of fire. She didn't have time to be confused by the sudden turn of events as the angry hum of energy bolts tore through the air towards her. Fortunately Anna was a few yards away from a building as she picked herself up off the ground and threw herself forward into the first doorway she could find. Feeling the searing heat of the plasma singe her suit.

"Kristoff!" she shouted into her communicator to no result. It seemed like they were being jammed. Anna breathed deeply calming herself. The Rangers and Marines training shared a lot of similarities. The key difference is that Marines are taught to shoot first and had the tools to make that very effective. She knew the capabilities of the armour the -she couldn't bring herself to call them Marines- wore. She couldn't stay still or they'd be able to track her easily with their powerful sensor suites. She needed to find Kristoff and they needed to figure out just what the hell was going on. She had to take it one step at a time though. She had to get out of here alive. Anna scanned the room she was in and noticed a staircase leading up to the roof of the building. High ground was something at least. Her pistol would be relatively useless against sophisticated armour. She'd have to improvise and improvise fast. After all she managed to turn a tent into a dress in time for the harvest dance, how different could going up against elite soldiers with a peashooter be? She headed for the stairs.

She could hear the sounds of a pitched gunfight happening a few blocks away. That must be Kristoff putting up a fight. She smiled, he'd give 'em hell. Anna crouched behind a guardrail that surrounded the roof. There was a Marine searching the narrow street below her. Just one? Typical for Marines to underestimate the female Ranger. Anna would be happy to take advantage of that mistake. She dropped from the ledge behind the Marine. Her boots compensated for her fall with their limited grav technology. Despite her agility the Marine still heard her softly land and suit turned towards her. That's when Anna fired the emergency flare she was carrying directly at her opponent's faceplate - overwhelming the sensors in the helmet and blinding the armour. Anna knew she only had a few seconds to act and closed the distance between them and unloaded her pistol at the weaker joints of the suit. Not enough to kill but enough to disable the suit. The armoured suit fell to the street immobilised with a satisfying crunch. She picked up the rifle the Marine dropped and discarded her overheated sidearm. Now she had the teeth to fight.

The gunshots were sounding more distant. Anna realised that Kristoff must be moving away from the ship. From what she picked up of his genial character it was just like him to try and be noble to give her an opportunity to get free. Maybe she should, get out the message that Marines were shooting on Rangers. Remembering Kristoff's words that they were the closest thing to support they had Anna ran towards the gunfire gripping the liberated rifle determinedly. She wouldn't want to be abandoned so she wouldn't leave Kristoff. Rangers were taught that guns made you sloppy and should be used as a last resort but these Marines shot first and weren't interested in talking. Judging by the frequency of the gunfire it seemed like Kristoff was giving it as good as he could get. Anna slowed her pace down as she closed in on the sounds gunfight. It'd do no good to rush into things faster than she was already. High ground, that's what she needed to even up the odds again. Noticing a building that that rose up a few stories above everything else Anna kicked in the door and barrelled up the stairs. She kicked open the door to the empty roof and Anna could assess the firefight below. She could count about a dozen Marines trying to surround a large warehouse that was wreathed in smoke. Kristoff had some tricks up his sleeve too, it seemed. The smokescreen would counter the Marine's sensors and potentially hide Kristoff's escape.

Crawling to the edge of the building's roof, Anna rested the rifle and carefully took sight down the barrel. It would be tricky to get an accurate shot from her current distance without a scope but it might prove enough to be a distraction. Pulling the trigger she rained down fire on the Marines. Anna could see them scatter like ants from the new threat. Hopefully that would buy Kristoff some time.

Maybe a little too much time. These Marines were good. They quickly regrouped and realised where Anna's support was coming from. Rounds starting hitting her tower like an angry swarm of bees. She was showered with dust and chips from the building's concrete Barely able to poke her head up without being hit, Anna didn't see the missile being fired. A tremendous explosion rocked the tower that Anna had turned into her sniper's nest. She felt it listing over to one side. Gulping, Anna hoped that her boots would be able to reduce the impact of the fall. Discarding the rifle she rolled away from the edge and rose to her feet and ran and jumped as the tower crashed down around her.

Anna seemingly hung motionless in the air before gravity remembered her and she crashed back to the ground. She hit the ground heavily feet first but her body soon followed, her boots barely were able to compensate for the fall but probably saved her from broken legs or worse. As is she just had the wind knocked out of her. This was going to hurt in the morning, and she didn't even have a beautiful blonde to nurse her back to health this time. Breathing deep, Anna tried to stand up. She managed to just lift herself to her knees. Her vision was blurred. Anna shook her head a few times trying to clear her sight and her ringing ears. Staggering slightly she looked up and into the gun barrels of several Arendelle Marines. She must have looked so defeated they didn't even consider her worth shooting.

"Fuck," Was all Anna could say as the Marines turned sideways as she slid again to the ground.

Then the strangest thing happened, the Marines exploded into ice. That couldn't be right, could it? Was she already unconscious? What was going on? A firm hand grabbed her by her collar and pulled her towards the debris from the tower. Anna's vision had cleared up slightly and she could see more Marines head towards her and what could only be Kristoff.

Wait it wasn't Kristoff that had pulled her out of the fire. That armour seemed familiar. Those polished blacks and implied menace. Although pretty much everything was menacing right now.

It was Frost, the mercenary from the market on Epcot. It seemed like forever ago that she was just buying chocolates and eager to start her career.

The imposing figure stood between Anna and the Marines. Something about the bulky armour made the Marines seem small by comparison. Impacts rattled off the armour doing no damage. Anna didn't understand; the mercenary had no weapon. What was he going to do, wait for them to run out of bullets or plasma?

Instead a wedge of ice formed between Frost and the Marines blocking off the fire from the two of them. The mercenary _was_ the weapon. The helmeted head turned back and looked at Anna. She couldn't discern anything from the opaque faceplate. Why be there at that time? Why save Anna?

With a gesture from Frost the ice shield shattered and shards were flung back at the Marines, ripping through them. Ice shouldn't be having as much impact on power armour as it seemed to be having. Wait - nobody could make ice come out of nowhere?Anna couldn't comprehend how that was happening. _Some kind of advanced energy weapon?_ It was like nothing she'd seen before.

There were still Marines laying down fire, but Frost with a gesture of his hands conjured up a wall of ice that shielded them from gunfire. There was still no sign of Kristoff.

Slumped against the wall. The black armoured Frost seemed to be invulnerable. Easily countering anything the Marines could bring to bare at him. Anna chuckled to herself. No wonder he called himself Frost, much more badass than the snowman. She was getting more and more woozy. Making up funny nicknames in a gunfight wasn't the best sign of mental stability.

The mercenary… no, wait, the _guardian_ looked back at Anna again. To check on her? What was he, her father? Anna winced at that thought, thinking she'd never see her family again. A movement managed to catch Anna's eye and she saw a Marine standing on a roof lift a launcher to their shoulder and fire. Her adrenaline must be causing her to hyper focus on details. That's my idea, Anna blearily thought. High ground. Everything happened in slow motion. Frost's helmet snapped back and fixed onto the missile which seemed to lazily be spiralling towards where Anna lay as her pain seemed to evaporate as she realised that her time was going to be up. Mysterious mercenary or not.

Without hesitation Anna's new guardian turned and with augmented strength leaped into the air directly into the missile's path. The explosion tossed Anna back against the wall. Yup, she could still feel pain. Good sign right?

The smoke cleared. Anna couldn't hear anything but a dull roar in her ears. She could see two of everything. Blinking the double vision managed to become merely very blurry.

Standing where the smear that should have been Frost, was something even more spectacular. The black armour had been burned and melted off and under it was the sleekest battle armour that Anna had seen. Unmarred Form fitting blue and white sculpted armour plates shielded someone that was unmistakably female. The figure slung shards of ice out of nothing at the remaining Marines with lethal precision. The Marines seemed to be too stunned to respond. Nothing could stop her.

Anna started regaining her hearing just as a stubby Marine gunship hovered over the battlefield and disgorged another clutch of the blue armoured traitors. Ah, that could be a problem. Anna thought to herself. The gunship itself was armed with powerful cannons. Which began to upon up fire on the ice wielder… and by default Anna. Who was just a dozen meters behind her. Frost - was it still Frost - fluidly gestured with her arms with a grace that was missing from her previous form. Sheets of the impossible ice roared upwards out of the ground cutting of Anna and Frost from the endless Marines.

Free from the bulky armour, the figure ran towards Anna with a beautiful agility. Her saviour's face was hidden by a smooth chrome helmet but she could hear the voice clearly. "We have to get out of here. There's too many. I can't stop them from hurting you." The voice was familiar… her mind was too frazzled to quite place it right now. Every part of her body cried out in agony.

"But Kristoff…" Anna stammered. She struggled to get to her feet but she was weak as a kitten. The brutal firefight was finally catching up to her. It had barely been twenty minutes since they landed on Asciri, but it felt like a lifetime. If Anna survived her injuries she'd be a changed person. Nothing forges people like their first taste of combat.

"There's no time." The figure hauled Anna to her feet and easily lifted her thanks to the augmented strength of her armour. The Ranger didn't even have the energy to be mad about being cradled like a baby. Anna again drifted into unconsciousness with a dozen questions playing through her mind.

* * *

**A lot more action this time around! Hope you're enjoying it. Sorry if this is still a bit rough in places. Really eager to get a chapter up today, but will update with corrections when I can. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Anna woke up alone in a gleaming medical bay aboard a ship. Well, not quite alone.

"Good day Mistress Anna, I'm Olaf. I'm here to monitor your health and well-being." The voice came from an older model nanny droid. The kind rich parents bought to look after their children. It was about the height of a ten year old and had had comically enlarged features and a padded shell, built to withstand the brutality of playing with children. What was it doing in a medical bay?

"Hello…Olaf." Anna started curiously. "Where am I?" The spartan room didn't really have any clues. She had the impression she might be on a starship or space station thanks to the chilled air. She shivered slightly. At least she wasn't in her underwear this time. She was dressed in a simple white jumpsuit. Of course it was never a great feeling when you woke up wearing something you hadn't dressed in.

The happy little robot continued. "You're in the medical bay of course, you sustained quite a fall by all accounts. You humans should be more careful! Fortunately, scans indicate you should return to optimal health." Well that was information she didn't quite ask for but was grateful to hear.

"Olaf, it's very nice to meet you. Could you get me some shoes and maybe tell me who I have to thank for my rescue?" Even robots deserved politeness was a lesson Anna's mother had taught her early on. The robot trundled over to a compartment and retrieved some slip on booties.

"I have been instructed by my owner to take you to the bridge upon your return to consciousness. Please follow me." With that the robot waddled over to the door expecting Anna to follow. She thought about stubbornly resisting but her curiosity overrode that initial feeling and she followed the odd little robot.

She was definitely on a ship and an expensive one at that. Long smooth corridors ran the length of the hull to the point where Anna couldn't quite judge how large the vessel was. Everything was gleaming and new. Sophisticated materials created sweeping curves and stylish doors rather than exposed machinery that was typical on a working spaceship. It was certainly a far cry from the old beaten up ships that she was used to, more luxury liner than warship. She twitched thinking about the Slädtur and Kristoff. "Olaf, was another Ranger brought on board with me?"

"Negative, Mistress Anna. You were the only one retrieved from the surface of Asciri." That deflated Anna somewhat. Confirming the identity of her mysterious benefactor would be the start of answering the many questions that Anna had. Reaching an elevator shaft Olaf instructed Anna to head up to the command deck. So, time to face the music.

The elevator chimed and opened up onto the command deck of the ship. Space was one of the most expensive commodities of starflight and what Anna saw astounded her. The large room could have easily fitted in a score of crew and workstations but was empty but for a single chair… or throne to be more accurate. Anna's heart caught in her throat. The familiarity of the voice she'd heard wasn't just a figment of her imagination; standing up from the chair and walking towards Anna, was that blonde that had captured her so utterly. It was Elsa.

The blonde goddess was _still _perfection, her hair was collected in a loose braid, and she was dressed in a similar simple white jumpsuit. Of course something about the way Elsa wore it made it look delicious rather than frumpy. The glacial blue eyes met Anna's. They were wide with earnest relief.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Anna." Elsa said as she reached out and took Anna's hands in her own, sending a shiver of pleasure up Anna's spine. She was so beguiled by Elsa that she almost swooned. Actual swoonage!

Anna had to shake her head forcefully to snap out of the trance. She jerked her hands out of Elsa's, surprising the beautiful blonde.

"What happened to Kristoff? I have to help him." It took more than a pretty face for Anna to forget about her friend. "And just what the hell is going on with the whole Frost thing. Who are you even?" Anna wanted answers. She crossed her arms and fixed her gaze on the blonde.

Elsa looked away. "I suppose I owe you some explanation, but there's a lot I can't tell you right now. Come with me to the lounge and we can talk."

Elsa led Anna to yet another luxuriously appointed room, an elegant lounge with a few tables and plush couches. It was sparsely decorated but had all the conveniences you'd expect. A drinks dispenser for one, and some entertainment units affixed to the walls. The blonde poured Anna a cup of hot chocolate and one for herself. Without even asking Elsa had somehow known exactly what Anna wanted. When the two were seated in a curved booth, Elsa started speaking hesitantly.

"You partner - Kristoff - was captured. He put up quite a fight, but your intervention was critical to his survival. My ship, _Sno Lys_, has a sophisticated sensor suite and was able to record the melee." Anna breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that. That was something at least. A starting point.

"And the whole Frost act, I'm not letting you off the hook so easily!" Although Elsa's hot chocolate was spectacular enough that Anna was almost tempted to.

"I took on the Frost persona as a way of being able to act without people suspecting my identity. I could go places that Elsa might not necessarily be able to." Anna didn't exactly want to interrogate Elsa on why her identity needed to be a secret, this was the most open that she'd been with Anna yet. "I've been tracking elements of the Arendelle Marines that have been acting… disturbingly. They've been masking their actions as pirate attacks, but as you saw, they're anything but pirates. I've been hesitant to take action just yet without knowing how far up the chain of command knows about their actions."

That was troubling. Gossip had indicated there was some political friction high up in the Arendelle government but Anna had no idea how it reached the point where Marines were firing on Rangers. Elsa's new information was doubly troubling. That they'd been doing more than just the attack on her and Kristoff.

"Why Asciri of all places though, and what made you intervene?" Anna asked.

Elsa blushed; the color complimented her eyes beautifully. "Because of you, Anna. I couldn't let anything happen to you." The blonde bashfully looked down at her half-drunk hot chocolate.

"Me? The last time we met you rushed out the door like you didn't care?" it hurt Anna to even think about how cold Elsa had been a few days ago. Their brief interaction seemed like another world at this point. Anna couldn't have imagined back then that a blonde who caught her eye would end up rescuing her from a gunfight with ice powers and hosting her on a luxury ship.

The blonde sighed. "I almost wish that were true. I've been alone for a long time. I don't really know how to act around people." The blonde looked at Anna shyly. "What you did in that bar - without even knowing me? It was the bravest, kindest thing anyone has done for me in…a long time." The blonde babbled on - if you could call anything the blonde did babbling - "You were so effortless and fun when we ate the next morning, it startled me. I had too much to burden you with. I thought leaving was the best thing to do."

Anna felt color rushing to her cheeks at Elsa's admission. The two women were both looking down at their drinks as if they were the most interesting things in the galaxy.

It was Anna's turn to take Elsa's hand in hers. They made eye contact. "Thank you Elsa, you saved my life. I'm so glad to see you again - I mean I would have preferred a walk in the park instead of getting blown up, but I'll take it." Elsa laughed at that and squeezed Anna's hand, causing her heart to swell.

"Next time we'll try less explosions." Elsa beamed at Anna.

_A next time?_ She was overjoyed at the potential of a next time. Anna couldn't let herself get distracted though. Her mind was spinning with Elsa's thawing towards her as well as all the other information she'd learned. "So we have some kind of rogue group, and they have Kristoff. What were they doing on Asciri? And how can we get him back?"

Elsa shifted gears and her features chilled as she took on a more serious expression. She pulled her hand away from Anna's "It was bad enough I rescued you, we can't take on Marines casually. It's too dangerous."

Anna picked up on something about Elsa's protest. "You know where he is, don't you?"

Anna had always been intuitive about people and something about Elsa felt so familiar despite the short time they'd known each other. She had a feel for Elsa's emotions, and the look on the blonde's face chilled Anna to her core. Elsa was terrified. "Niflheim. They will have taken him to Niflheim."

She had never heard of that place before in her education as a Ranger. Anna hesitantly asked "What is it?"

"It is a secret research center maintained by the Arendelle military. They test weapons there, among other things." Elsa couldn't meet Anna's eyes.

"What other things?" Anna couldn't help but ask.

Elsa's eyes were wide with panic and fear rose to meet Anna's. "Me. They tested _me_ there."

Already skittish, the blonde leapt to her feet and made a move to the door, Anna was faster. She pulled Elsa into her arms and felt the blonde stiffen up as Anna hugged her tightly. Elsa returned the hug gripping Anna tightly and sobbed into her shoulder. Anna's heart hardened with fury at whoever could have hurt Elsa like that. The two sank to the ground, Anna still held Elsa tightly.

Unprompted, Elsa began to speak. "My first memory was a laboratory when I was about eight years old. I never knew my parents, if I even had them…If I wasn't grown out of a dish. Olaf was the closest thing I had to a friend for those years." Taking a deep breath, Elsa continued. "I've always had the ability to manipulate ice since I could remember. I'm not sure if I was born with them or if they… did something to me. They taught me to kill, Anna. They wanted to use me as a weapon." Elsa's voice snarled with hate. "I showed them though. They tried to control me but they couldn't. They tried to stop me but they couldn't." Her voice grew distant. "I don't know how many I killed on my way out. I took this ship and left." Elsa tried to pull away from Anna but Anna held on to her as hard as she could. Their cheeks pressed against each other. "Let me go Anna, I'm a monster. How can you touch me?" Elsa wailed trying to pull away again. Anna didn't let her.

Anna told Elsa what was in her heart. "I don't know why, but I can't let you go. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since that morning, Elsa. You're not a monster. Those men, who took a girl from her parents, were monsters." Anna's lips found Elsa's cheek as she kissed the tears away. Elsa's sobbing ebbed slightly, both surprised by the sudden contact. Their mouths met tenderly at first. If Anna couldn't fully express how she felt, then she would show her. The kiss broke so quickly Anna felt like she'd imagined it.

"Elsa." Anna started. "I need to try to free, Kristoff. I have to. I won't make you go back, though. Just tell me where Niflheim is."

Elsa's blue eyes glinted. The redhead's determination had given her strength, and now her face was set with a cool focus. "I'll be at your side, Anna. I will take you there." For as powerful as Elsa was, she had been running a long time. Perhaps Anna would help her to stop.

With that, Elsa swept towards the bridge and Anna followed in her wake. Holodisplays winked into life and consoles rose up out of the ground as Elsa walked elegantly towards the captain's chair. Elsa sat down on the chair regally, she looked like a Queen. "_Sno Lys._" She said speaking at the ship's computer. "Set a course for Niflheim and engage the fractal drives." The ship shuddered as powerful engines below decks accelerated the ship.

Elsa turned her attention to Anna. "We have a few hours before we enter the system. I suggest you get ready. I'm afraid your jumpsuit didn't survive last time. Olaf will show you to the armoury where you can pick something nicer"

The moment they had shared had shifted their relationship or rather gave Anna the impression that there was something there that could grow into something more. All they had to do was solve a treasonous plot and rescue the mentor she'd known for all of a week from a secret installation. Then maybe ice creams in a park?

Anna followed the little robot to the elevator and spared Elsa a glance over her shoulder. Anna's heart soared with pride as she saw her warrior goddess in control and confident. She might be fragile in places but Elsa's strength was awe inspiring.

—

Following the robot deeper into the impressive ship, Anna reached the armoury. The door slid open soundlessly and Anna's eyes were met with rack upon rack of weaponry. This wasn't a ship built for exploration but for combat. Anna had always been taught that guns made you lazy and should only be used as a last resort. What caught her eye was at the far end of the armoury where several suits of the sleek combat armour hung lifelessly. Taking a closer look at the suits she could see that the armour was several levels in sophistication above anything Anna had used in training but the basics seemed the same. They were the same blue and white that Elsa's was. Girl stuck to a theme. Hmm, that wouldn't do for Anna. She'd never been the kind to blend in.

"Olaf, help me take one of the suits to the machining room. We have work to do. I hope you're programmed in making stuff awesome." If the robot could have, Anna could have sworn the robot could smile.

"Of course Mistress Anna, my programming covers all kind of kinds of repair and modification techniques." Almost as if it were conspiring against her, the robot leaned in. "Trust me, serving Mistress Elsa means I've had to pick up quite a few skills to keep things running as smooth as they do." One of the little robots eyes turned on and off. _Did that robot just wink at me?_ Maybe it was programmed in gossip as well and Anna could learn a few more things about the blonde. Patting Olaf on his smooth head, the two got to work.

The ship was almost ready to come out of hyperspace, Anna had spent most of the transit time in the machining room improving one of the already deadly sets of armour to her taste. Her father had been a metal smith back home, and she used to spend time in his workshop as a girl before leaving for the Ranger academy. That combined with Olaf's help meant she was able to help alter the suit to her tastes. The robot was a capable assistant and together they'd turned one of those suits into something decidedly more "Anna." It was good to take her mind off Elsa and that moment they shared… that kiss. She was going into a hostile environment, she needed to focus. Not moon like a teenager over her new crush. There would be time to explore those feelings after she'd rescued Kristoff. Failure wasn't an option. Olaf notified her that they were approaching their destination. Anna started pulling on the suit, the pieces locking and attaching automatically. Olaf handed her the helmet and she placed it over her head. The robot clapped his hands together approvingly. "Spectacular Mistress Anna. You make a worthy companion to Mistress Elsa." Woah, did she just win over Elsa's robot? Not quite meeting the parents but she supposed it counted for something.

She was ready to rescue Kristoff. Time to join Elsa on the bridge and see for herself if she was ready.

* * *

**Thanks again to Hunhund for betaing awesome. I hope you're all liking this AU. Should have another update in a few days! **


	5. Chapter 5

The blonde was already spectacularly dressed in her armour, she turned as Anna entered. Elsa looked Anna up and down approvingly. "I like the suit. Green's definitely your color."

Anna had used the well-stocked machining room to repaint and resurface the armour to the green of the Arendelle Rangers, throwing in some purple because it just looked good. Everyone deserved stylish rescuers.

"Well I don't like to show up at a party wearing the same outfit as anyone else." The banter helped her combat her nerves. Elsa smiled back at Anna, she could see over Elsa's shoulder a hologram of what could only be Niflheim. It was a sharp dark asteroid coated in hostile shards of ice. Anna had seen from Elsa that ice could be beautiful but what she was seeing now was ugly and evil.

Standing by Elsa's side looking at the spectre of her past, Anna's hand found Elsa's and the blonde gratefully took it. The fear and worry melted away from her eyes as she was reassured by Anna's unspoken gesture of support.

"What's the plan?" Anna asked. "I'm not going to hold you to your promise of fewer explosions…"

The comment seemed to break some of the tension in the room. Elsa visibly relaxed. Expertly she started manipulating the hologram of the ugly planetoid and indicating weaknesses and strengths to the station. The two discussed the plan with Olaf chiming in with details on the layout of the facility. Anna could see that the best strategy was for them to split up but Elsa seemed hesitant to agree to it.

"Listen Elsa, I hate splitting up as much as you do, but it just seems like the best option." Anna said, "You do your fancy icy stuff and while they're all enjoying the show, I sneak in and grab Kristoff and we meet back at the docking bay."

Elsa wrinkled her nose in distaste but she couldn't disagree with the feisty redhead. "This Kristoff had better be worth it."

"It's not just about Kristoff now," Anna looked at Elsa. "We need answers to who and why. This organisation needs to be fought. This is the start." Anna couldn't help Elsa back then, but maybe she could help Elsa overcome her past now. It was important to get to the bottom of the group operating Niflheim. She didn't dare report anything to her superiors without talking to Kristoff about the whole situation. Having been fired on by her fellow Arendellians made her slightly skittish about kicking this up the chain of command. She hoped Kristoff would know what to do.

The plan was to approach the station using a cloaked shuttle while The Ice orbited around the station ready to pick up the two warriors and hopefully Kristoff. Anna was astounded to learn how advanced Elsa's stolen ship was. She certainly had good taste. They would start quiet and get real loud, Elsa would do her best to create a distraction while Anna would hope that the schematics that Olaf still had in his system were accurate. It was up to Anna to make her way to Kristoff's cell and free him and meet Elsa back at the shuttle. If everything went right it shouldn't be more than a few minutes. That was a very big if. A secret research station was bound to have something that would wrinkle any plan. The computer chimed that they were leaving hyperspace within minutes.

Elsa looked at Anna with steely resolve. "Let's do this." And the two made their way to the shuttle bay.

—

Calling the craft they were in a mere shuttle seemed to be a huge disservice. The small ship had more in common with a graceful bird of prey than the buses that most shuttles were treated as. Elsa deftly piloted the craft through the asteroid field that would hide their approach to the station while Anna sat next to her doing her best to monitor the radar systems and supply Elsa with any information. Their destination was a smaller auxiliary docking bay. There they had the best chance of catching the Marines by surprise.

From Elsa's story Anna somehow expected the station's interior to look like some medieval dungeon, or more sinister than… well every other station Anna had seen. The docking bay was perfectly nondescript. The system must have still recognised the shuttle as friendly because the airlock smoothly opened revealing two surprised Marines. Their surprise only increased as they were hurled against the walls and frozen in place by blasts of Ice from Elsa. Anna shivered a little in her suit, she was glad Elsa was on her side.

The two exited the ship with purpose. Checking the hanger quickly but it appears the facility wasn't being lightly guarded. Hopefully that meant they were unexpected.

Anna and Elsa continued down the corridors until they came to the junction they had planned to split off at. "Elsa, I think we've gone undetected. Let's change the plan we can retrieve Kristoff toge…" A blaring alarm cut Anna's sentence off.

"I will see you soon, I promise." Elsa earnestly told Anna, a hand on her shoulder. As if Anna were the one about to try and hold off an unknown number of elite soldiers. Anna could only see Elsa's opaque faceplate but Elsa's features were etched in her mind. Anna's reply was wordless, she touched her faceplate to Elsa's and with that the pair split up. Their communications already jammed, leaving them unable to speak; Anna was on her own.

The armour she wore augmented her speed and strength, enabling her to hurtle down the corridors in a green and purple blur. It appeared that Elsa's distraction was working as the station seemed desolate. Anna knew her luck wouldn't hold up as she approached the holding cells, favouring a bold approach she barrelled into the first guard she saw. Letting her power armour be the weapon, the crunch told her that she'd have one less Marine to worry about. In one smooth motion she'd acquired the second Marine at the guard station as a target. A kick to her opponent's chest did enough to cripple the suit. That left Anna facing an unarmoured flunky.

Shivering in fear the man desperately looked for some exit as he pressed back against the wall but Anna had him cornered. Anna could only imagine how she appeared to him. A faceless warrior woman who'd eliminated two Arendelle Marines in as many seconds. Good, he should be pissing himself.

"Kristoff. What cell is he in? Now!" Anna roared through her suit.

"First room, he's the only prisoner we've got." stammered the flunky realising there was no point trying to resist. The suit automatically plotted a route on Anna's helmet display. Having nice toys almost made it too easy, Anna could get used to this. Kristoff wasn't far.

Anna tore the cell's door from its mountings and found Kristoff suspended in the middle of the room, dangling from a chain attached to the ceiling. He was covered in matted blood and dozens of long scars. For all the modern elements of this facility they still did things the barbaric way. It was lucky there was nobody else in the room as Anna's rage nearly overcame her. It was quickly replaced by worry as Kristoff looked almost lifeless. Quickly moving she broke the chain with a pull and supported Kristoff as he slumped to the ground. A button press opened up her visor.

"Kristoff, it's Anna." She said desperately. Unsure what to do now that she'd reached her goal. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner…"

With an almighty cough, Kristoff splattered the front of her suit with his own blood. His face was a mess of swelling and bruises but somehow he was smiling.

"They told me you died. Glad to know you got away. What are you doing here?" his talking was laboured and it seemed Kristoff was having trouble breathing. He was all but unconscious, his chest barely moving. Anna knew she had to get him out of there soon. Her visor snapped back up. Her augmented strength easily allowed her to lift Kristoff's arm over her shoulder as she awkwardly prepared to carry him back to the docking bay.

Careful not to move too fast Anna came up to the first corridor just as a squad of Marines skidded around the corner. Before Anna had a chance they were knocked down by a blast of ice freezing them to the ground.

A Valkyrie stepped through the mist. Elsa's suit was a little charred and singed but it just seemed to add to her lethality. The chrome visor slid up and Anna was rewarded with seeing Elsa's beauty. Her eyes were cold and terrifying with rage. Her smile was that of grim satisfaction. "I got tired of waiting, do you have him?" Anna could hear echoes of gunfire and explosions in the distance. Elsa had been busy.

"Yes, but he's hurt badly, we need to hurry." As if to punctuate her point gunfire started impacting around them. A casual flick from Elsa iced off that avenue of attack.

"We'll make our own path. They're starting to deploy thermal weapons, they'll have learnt from last time." The blonde's visor snapped back up. The wall beside them frosted over and shattered revealing a new path. Elsa led the way, creating an iced tunnel while Anna followed in her wake shouldering the injured Ranger. Anna could barely focus on anything else in her desperation to keep Kristoff alive. The pair exited the tunnel. Anna's heart fell.

Standing between the rescue party and the shuttle was a small squad of Marines.

"Experiment Five. Cease and desist your actions or you will be destroyed." The leader of the Marines was without a helmet. His hard and angular features topped by an over styled pompadour of greasy red hair.

"Hans." was Elsa's cool reply. "You never did use my name did you?" The blonde stepped forward in front of Anna protectively.

"You've been a bad girl, but we've taught you well haven't we? You were magnificent on Asciri." The man took a step forward. "You owe us everything." A sleazy smirk played across his lips. "Come home…"

"I have no home." Elsa replied in a hushed whisper that managed to carry across the room. Her fists clenched as the temperature of the zoom started to drop.

"FIRE!" was the response from Hans. The Marines hefted up large weapons and super-heated flame poured out of the hostile nozzles.

Elsa snarled and her hands twisted into action conjuring up a sheet of ice in front of them that repulsed the flames which fell back onto the Marines. In this case at least fire wasn't ice's counter. Just as quickly as she summoned it, the ice fell away. Anna looked on with horror as the fire turned on the ones who sought to use it.

"Elsa, stop it. You've won." The Marines rolled around in their suits in agony as Elsa watched, the reflection of the fire dancing in her eyes. The one she called Hans was clawing at his face. Trying to protect himself from the flames. "STOP IT, ELSA." Anna tugged at the blonde's arm. Her head snapped back to glare at Anna, her face angry. Meeting Anna's eyes jolted her and the anger vanished. With a sweep of her hand a slurry of ice and snow quenched the flames leaving singed Marines writhing on the ground in agony.

Her attitude changed abruptly Elsa turned and took Kristoff's other arm and helped Anna carry him onto the shuttle. Their visors slid down now that they were in relative safety. Anna's face was coated in sweat. Elsa's was perfect of course. A push of a button was enough to start the shuttle's automated undocking procedure. Anna moved Kristoff into a flight chair, his chest heaving with effort. She glanced over at Elsa who was staring at the station which was rapidly receding in the viewport. Her eyes were cold with hate. It chilled Anna to see this angel so gripped by her anger.

—

Olaf was waiting with a stretcher in the hanger of The Ice. Anna gently shifted the wounded Kristoff to the stretcher and Olaf immediately started to stabilise and scan on route to the med bay. Anna closely followed leaving Elsa in the hanger. The tiny robot was a whirlwind of activity reaching the med-bay. "Anna, I would recommend you leave. Your presence is unnecessary."

With her hand on the door Anna was about to leave and let Olaf do his work when Kristoff gasped her name. Ignoring the protests of the robot she immediately rushed to his side. With a last surge of strength, Kristoff grabbed her arm and his eyes opened just enough to fix her with a stare.

"Anna…" he said laboriously. "Go to these star coordinates. There's an unlisted planet. Broadcast my beacon signal. Take me there." The Ranger collapsed back. Olaf swooped back in pushing Anna aside.

"Mistress Anna, I please insist you leave me to my work." The robot trilled. Anna slowly backed out of the room. Kristoff had given her an answer after all… she hoped that wouldn't be his last.

She was alone in the corridor outside the med-bay. She felt silly; she'd only really been in a few of the rooms. Without Olaf or Elsa to guide her she had no idea where she was. She needed to see Elsa to reassure herself. There was nothing she could do about Kristoff now but she craved being around the blonde. "Uh…ship? Where is Elsa?" Nothing happened. Anna felt herself blush with embarrassment. Just when she thought she couldn't be any more incompetent she noticed a series of lights on the floor flash on leading down the corridor. With no better ideas she followed the illuminated path.

The ship did take her to Elsa after all. The door quietly opened revealing what looked to be a dark observation deck with windows opening out into space. Standing in the dark looking out was Elsa. Pieces of her armour were casually discarded around her. Much like Anna had left her own armour strewn outside the med-bay. She was left standing in white skin-tight leggings and a sports bra. Anna almost licked her lips but as Elsa's face turned to meet Anna's she noticed that the blonde's eyes were wet with tears. Would they ever have a normal moment?

"Anna…your friend, how is he?" Elsa asked hesitantly. The blonde reached out to reassure Anna. The gesture made her heart skip.

"I'm not sure. Olaf ordered me out of the room." Anna replied.

"Olaf is well programmed and the med-bay is state of the art, I'm sure Kristoff will be fine." The blonde said trying to coax Anna to relax. Her words came out stilted and uneasily but Anna could tell the thought behind it was genuine. Elsa after all had spent a long time by herself. Anna told Elsa about Kristoff's request and from where they stood Elsa was able to order the ship to change course for the new destination. Something about Elsa seemed a little bit off. She was hesitant to meet Anna's eyes.

"Elsa what you did on that station-"

"-Was monstrous." Elsa cut Anna off as she turned away. Her face twisted with shame.

"No Elsa, it was heroic. You're not a monster, those men where. That place was." Anna closed the gap between them, turning Elsa towards her.

"I let them burn, Anna…"

"You stopped, Elsa. What they did to you when you were a child… we can unmake that. You're not that person." Anna replied to the blonde fiercely. "I won't let you be." The redhead continued as she pulled the blonde to her. Their lips found each other as Anna stifled whatever Elsa could have to say in reply. The warmth of their kiss made it seem ridiculous that one of them had otherworldly ice powers. Anna said so much more in that kiss than she could with words. Elsa's responsiveness made Anna feel like she finally understood.

"Oh Anna," she breathlessly whispered as their kiss broke apart. "I don't deserve you."

"Face it tiger, you hit the jackpot." Anna quipped to the blonde with a wink. Elsa could barely contain her laugh ending up with a snort, which in turn led to Anna laughing. Soon both of them were nearly in tears from laughing. The tension of the past few days dissolving away.

"Anna, do you know what would be perfect right now?" there was a salacious glint in the blonde's eye. Anna's heart quickened "ICE CREAM." Like an excited school girl, Elsa took off out of the room. Giggling at Elsa's childish behaviour, Anna gave chase, following Elsa's mischievous laughter towards the galley of the Sno Lys. Knowing what she did about Elsa's past, it warmed Anna's heart to see her relaxed enough to act so carefree.

She almost beat Elsa to the galley; the two were slowed down by giggling and strategic pokes. Their cheeks were flushed from laughter. Elsa deftly retrieved the ice cream from the freezer unit. "Sorry gingersnap, only one spoon" the blonde said triumphantly digging into to the rich ice cream eliciting a pout from the defeated redhead.

"Mistress Elsa!" Olaf scolded from the doorway. "Protocol dictates sharing dessert!" the robot moved towards the cabinet to retrieve another spoon but the appearance of the stout little robot jolted Anna with the reminder that she'd forgotten about Kristoff.

"Olaf! Kristoff… how is he?" Anna rushed out her words desperate to hear news.

"Ranger Kristoff will be fine in time," the robot answered handing Anna a spoon. Elsa's expression was one of relief and hesitation, but Anna didn't have time to pay attention to the blonde just that second. "Due to the large amount of burns sustained I've placed Ranger Kristoff in an induced coma to aid his healing."

Anna exhaled heavily with relief. She felt Elsa by her side putting her arm across Anna's shoulder. Things were finally going right it seemed. "Thank you so much, Olaf" Anna replied to the robot.

"It was my pleasure, Mistress Anna. I must return to monitor some tests I have running." The robot turned and paused at the doorway, "and do remember to share, Mistress Elsa. It is good to see you smile. Keep up the good work, Mistress Anna." The happy little robot did his unique wink at Anna and trundled out the door. Anna could almost feel Elsa's blush at the robots last comment. She couldn't help but smile slightly. She'd well and truly won over the closest thing it seemed the blonde had to a family.

"So what's the deal with, Olaf anyway? I get that you were in a scary research station but how did the universe's smartest nursery bot come in to play?" Anna asked Elsa.

The blonde scrunched up her face in thought. "I've never been entirely sure. He's always just sort of been around? I don't think anyone at Niflheim wanted to look after a kid other than run their weird tests." Elsa shivered at the thought. "I've tried asking him but he gets weirdly evasive. I'm not sure if it's something to do with his programming. I've never been able to figure out if he might have been from before I can remember or was just equipment I stole like the ship."

"Seems like he's worth his weight in gold or ice cream no matter where he's come from." Anna said and the blonde nodded in agreement.

The two devoured the ice cream in short order. Anna raised her hands in victory much to Elsa's delight as the blonde finished the last spoonful. "So, what now?" Anna asked.

"Well we've got about fifteen hours until we reach Kristoff's mystery destination." Anna couldn't help herself and cut the blonde off with a loud yawn. She realised she actually hadn't slept properly other than being knocked out in the past few days. The blonde laughed in response. "Looks like we've got an answer, I'm just about wiped now that the adrenaline is wearing off." Standing up the blonde talked to the ship. "Sno Lys. Which guest cabins are available for use?"

The ships voice came over the speakers "I'm afraid Olaf has ordered all guest cabins to undergo maintenance. The only room suited for habitation is the master suite, Captain."

Elsa's eyebrow arched at her robot's impertinence she turned to Anna who was looking back mischievously. Looks like Olaf more than approved of Anna, clearly there was an agenda at play.

"Listen, Anna. I know there's something between us, but…" the redhead quickly put her fingers over the blonde's lips. Although she'd much prefer to have put her lips there.

"I know Elsa, and I know you don't want to rush into things. We can share a bed without tearing each other's clothes off!" the blonde's eyebrow rose again and the redhead giggled. "Okay it'll be hard, but baby steps."

"Very well, Anna. I suppose we must share." playfully rolling her eyes, which were overjoyed at the thought of curling up with the adorable red creature batting her big green eyes at her.

Not even responding to Elsa, Anna shouted "Sno Lys, show me the way to the master suite!" and ran out the room following the pulsing lights on the floor.

Exasperatedly Elsa threw up her hands. "Is anyone on this ship on my side anymore!" and with that followed the redhead.

The master suite was large like everything else in the ship, dominated by a huge bed with smooth curves. Floor to ceiling view panels lined one side opening up in space. It was a spectacular view. The room was dark, lit only by the stars, but it was enough to light Anna. Her eyes were sparkling; she'd managed to already steal ALL the covers on the bed. Elsa yawned and the soft mattress started looking almost as enticing to her as the feisty redhead. The blonde kicked off her leggings blushing slightly as Anna made no attempt to avert her eyes.

Both of them were beyond exhausted as Elsa crawled under the covers with Anna. Their bodies briefly glazed each other and normally that would have sent jolts of excitement up the redhead's spine, but now added to a feeling of contentment. They were both moments from sleeping.

"Elsa, I know we're talking it slow but cuddles are okay right?"

The blonde was seconds away from sleep as she blearily said "yes", although it didn't really matter as the redhead had already enveloped the blonde with her limbs like a freckled octopus.

They fell asleep together under the starlight.

* * *

**Everyone still on board? It might be a little while for the next update as it is currently unwritten! I took advantage of being sick the past few weeks to write everything so far in a big lump. Let me know if you're enjoying it :) thanks to everyone who's left reviews. It means a lot that people are actually reading this crazy thing. Elsanna superfans might note my subconscious reference to the excellent Snowflake in Spring which you should all read if you aren't already! **

** Thanks again to Hunhund for proofediting :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Anna woke up how she usually did; a mouth full of her own hair. While there was no sunrise in hyperspace the ships lights had come on bathing Elsa's bedroom with a soft warm light. Elsa. Without moving Anna's morning brain took a second to count the arms and legs tucked under the covers there were way too many just for her. Yes, it wasn't a dream. She turned her head and there was Elsa. Close enough that Anna could feel the blonde's breath. Even in sleep Elsa was beautiful. Her hair was messier for sure, but seeing her totally at peace made Anna feel like doing backflips.

She enjoyed watching Elsa sleep for all of two seconds before she started gently nudging the blonde. Elsa's eyes fluttered open hesitantly. "Let me sleep, Anna." The blonde grumpily mumbled.

"The ships awake, so I'm awaaaake" Anna insistently pressed. Elsa tried to roll away from the redhead but Anna crawled on top of her, pinning the blonde underneath.

"C'mon, Elsa! Let's make breakfast." To add insult to injury, Anna leaned down and began sloppily kissing Elsa's face and neck as the blonde futilely struggled against the feisty redhead, trying to burrow back down under her pillows.

"Fiiiiine," the blonde said as she threw Anna off her, the redhead giggling as she rolled over. "I'm awake." Anna's giggles had evolved to full scale laughter. Elsa was not a morning person.

"Good morning." Olaf trundled into the room, his arms holding a stack of clothes. "I took the liberty of fabricating some clothing for Mistress Anna." The robot placed the stack on top of one of the cabinets. "Breakfast will be served in thirty minutes," and the robot departed. Eager to see what the robot had put together for her, Anna abandoned Elsa to her fluffy kingdom of isolation. The robot had great taste. She selected one of the garments and took it into the adjoining bathroom.

Like everything else on the Sno Lys, the bathroom was large in comparison to what Anna expected to be on a starship. It even had the rare luxury of a large bathtub. Usually ships just had a shower cubicle and that was it. Mmm, the tub could easily fit her and Elsa… but that would have to wait for another day. Anna with some minimal help from the ship's computer had an incredible shower. She could almost feel the falls and explosions from the previous days melt away.

Anna pulled on Olaf's chosen outfit. It was a skin-tight jumpsuit and cropped jacket similar to what Elsa was wearing when Anna had first seen her back on Epcot station. Olaf was apparently very into color-schemes as well, the outfit matched her green and purple armour. She slipped on her black boots to complete the outfit. With one last look in the mirror Anna left the bathroom and noted Elsa was still snoozing. Leaving the blonde to her dreams Anna asked the ship to guide her to the galley where she could help Olaf throw together breakfast.

By the time Elsa arrived at the galley, her hair tamed and perfectly braided and looking impeccable in her white jumpsuit, Anna was doing battle with Olaf over the stove trying to make pancakes. "Mistress Anna, the recipe in my database doesn't include chocolate chips!"

Anna shushed the robot and continued making her speciality breakfast; Chocolate chip pancakes. The delicious smell of fresh pancakes was filling the kitchen causing Elsa to breathe deeply. Anna turned at the sound and her face lit up with a smile. "It's about time; I thought Olaf was going to eat your pancakes!"

"Mistress Anna, I must protest - I am incapable of eating!" the robot sputtered. Not realising that Anna was mocking him. Good, the little robot had been meddlesome enough recently without deserving some comeuppance.

"They smell wonderful, Anna." Elsa told the grinning redhead. With easy familiarity the blonde put her hand on the small of Anna's back as she leaned in to breathe in the aroma of chocolate. The simple touch sent a shiver up Anna's spine. It would be difficult to resist the blonde for the next few days.

"Elsa, while you were busy primping," the blonde rolled her eyes at that, "Olaf told me Kristoff is healing well, he still needs to remain in a coma to stabilise though."

Anna couldn't find any information about the mysterious destination in the ship's database and was becoming increasingly curious about what awaited them there. She hoped Kristoff wasn't leading them into some dangerous situation, perhaps he would be awake by the time they arrived. She was enjoying her time with Elsa so much it was hard to think about anything else; the blonde was so overwhelming. She had to focus though on figuring out what was going on and how to stop it.

The two shipmates all but inhaled their pancakes. Anna had never seen someone absolutely destroy a stack in such a dainty fashion. Elsa might only remember a sinister research lab but she must have picked up manners somewhere beforehand.

Sno Lys's synthetic voice came over the ship's sound system. "Five minutes until arrival at designated coordinates. Captain required on deck."

Elsa met Anna's eyes. "Showtime."

—

The ship came out of hyperspace in a fairly typical system. Several inhabitable planets - none of which were listed in any kind of navigation database. The ship's scanners didn't pick up any kind of civilisation just generic life signs.

"Well what do you want to do?" the blonde asked Anna from her command station.

Anna stared at the viewscreen almost lost in thought. What would Kristoff do? She'd barely had time to get to know him but his friendliness and trustworthiness had left an impression. "Let's say hello, Elsa."

From her station with easy familiarity Anna opened up a comms channel, the blonde raised an eyebrow but made no attempt to stop the redhead, Anna felt rewarded by the trust Elsa was showing.

"This is Arendelle Ranger Anna, my partner Kristoff is wounded and in need of medical attention. I am broadcasting our identification codes. Please respond." Silence greeted the Sno Lys.

Anna's face dropped in disappointment.

Suddenly a female voice came over the intercom. "We are standing by to receive Ranger Kristoff. We are transmitting landing coordinates. Come unarmed and unarmoured." The communication cut out abruptly. Elsa frowned at that information.

"I don't like going into an unknown situation unarmoured." The blonde's eyes were cold steel. It seemed she did not take orders well.

"Listen Elsa, if Kristoff trusts these people in the situation we're in - that's good enough for me." Anna's eyes were wide and eager to follow the mystery. There had to be some answers down on that planet. "You don't need armour to do your fancy ice powers do you? You're our ace in the hole."

The blonde was powerless to resist the enthusiasm of the redhead. "Very well, but we take Olaf too."

Anna smiled trying to imagine the little robot in a dangerous situation. At least he'd be able to look after Kristoff on the way planet side.

Without the need to armour up preparing for their mission was fairly simple. Olaf guided Kristoff's antigravity stretcher to the shuttle. The Ranger looked less battered and more asleep than the near death as he'd seemed previously. It still tugged at Anna's heart to see Kristoff so vulnerable and helpless. Well not helpless, he had her. She squeezed his hand and was relieved to feel warmth there. Elsa was uncomfortable at the best of times and being around another human was no exception. She busied herself at the control panel initiating the start-up sequence. The Sno Lys was advanced enough that it would orbit around the planet in its stealth mode. Anna tried to dismiss the small voice in her head that was telling her that it was a trap. They didn't really have any other options.

Anna couldn't help but gasp as the shuttle descended through the clouds. The planet was gorgeous. It was covered in lush green forests and brilliant blue oceans. The shuttle felt extremely small as it sped across the surface of the planet to the mysterious coordinates.

"Hmm, we're here." Elsa said as the ship hovered over the coordinates. Rocky mountains punctuated the forest. It was hard to believe that there was any kind of human presence on the planet. The limited sensors of the shuttle revealed nothing other than possible indigenous wildlife. "Now what?" the blonde had an almost "I told you so" expression on her face.

As if to answer Elsa the cliff face nearby slid open revealing a dark hanger. Anna couldn't help to giggle as Elsa's jaw dropped. The blonde snapped her mouth shut. "I guess we land, captain." Maybe it was the planet but Anna felt strangely at ease despite the air of mystery around well everything that was happening.

The hanger was a cavernous space, it looked almost natural but dotted around were a few shuttles and the various machinery that made a hanger functional. Through the windows they could see some people in armour and jumpsuits bustling around. One person even had illuminated hand paddles and guided the shuttle to a landing pad a far distance away from everything else in the hanger. Anna could see a small reception committee gathering at the shuttles ramp.

She gulped. _Here goes nothing_. She had discussed with Elsa that she should be the first down the ramp with Kristoff as hopefully they'd recognise him. Anna had more training in diplomacy and she was just slightly worried about Elsa icing everyone.

The ramp lowered from the shuttle with a hiss from the hydraulics. Waiting at the end of the ramp was a blonde woman in power armour. Her features were softer and her hair was extremely long, hanging almost to the backs of her knees and it was a deeper golden than Elsa's. She was still gorgeous though. Anna almost smiled at the thought of all these blondes coming into her life. She quickly shook that thought from her mind. The girl at the ramp's beauty was marred by a fierce glare. As if she dared Anna to make some kind of move.

"Uh, hi. I'm Anna." the redhead said hesitantly guiding the gravity stretcher down the ramp. Concern washed across the new blonde's face as she took in Kristoff's unconscious form.

Ignoring Anna the strawberry blonde barked at one of the other people who Anna had barely noticed. "Sven, get Kristoff to the medical bay as quick as you can." Kristoff was whisked off by the other people at the bottom of the ramp. Anna almost followed him but the strawberry blonde was staring daggers at the redhead. "Who are you and how did this happen." She crossed her arms defiantly.

Anna couldn't help but stammer, surprised at the ferocity of the accusations. Before she could attempt to reply Anna felt a presence beside her. She was joined by Elsa. Anna would be safe.

Then something Anna didn't quite expect to happen. As the other blonde looked up to inspect Elsa her eyes opened with astonishment. "Elsa?"

Somehow this dangerous stranger knew Anna's Elsa. She took a step towards the two of them causing Elsa to flinch in response. The other blonde quickly stopped and raised her hands… somehow she knew about the ice powers and how dangerous Elsa was.

As if she was remembering herself, the long haired blonde dropped to her knee in front of Elsa, who seemed as shocked as Anna was at the turn of events.

"My Queen." The blonde said as she lowered her eyes.

Anna and Elsa were absolutely speechless. They didn't even notice that Olaf had joined them.

"Mistress Rapunzel! How nice to see you again!" the little robot happily warbled.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long and it's such a short update! Hopefully I'll be able to be more frequent if you guys are happier with 2000ish word chapters! **


End file.
